Fruits Basket: The Next Generation
by Fomou-Amai-chans
Summary: 5 years into the future. The Next banquet begins. Couples: Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Machi, Kazuma/Hannajima, Kisa/Hiro....More inside!
1. The New Banquet

Hi this is Fumou! Welcome to Fruit's Basket: The Next Generation! By Fumou and Amai!  


* * *

Kyo was in the waiting room. One florescent light were blinking,a sink was dripping and he had been waiting 18 hours for his wife to deliver his first child. Any normal person would be unnerved. However Kyo was not a normal person. He was about to unleash his frustration the Kyo way. All who were there was Yuki and Machi, Momiji, Shigure, Uo,and Hanajima. Yuki gripped Kyo's shoulder.

"Calm down,for Tohru's sake." Momiji took that opportunity to jump on Kyo and add his two cents.

"Yeah! For Tohru's sake!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! YOUR NOT A KID ANYMORE!"

"Says you!" Momiji said,even though Kyo was right. He wasn't a kid anymore. No one was. They had all grown up considerably. Momiji dressed like a boy and his face lost his girlish charm. He had married a girl he met through Kagura. They had a daughter named Kizune. Sadly She left him once she found out that Kizune was cursed with the spirit of the Cow.

Kagura herself had a boy that was the Monkey. His name was Mizuki. No one was quite sure who the father was,Kagura never said. She finally had given up her habit of loving people violently for the sake of her son.

Yuki and Machi married a year after Machi graduated high school. They had a daughter whom they named Kanako. She is cursed by the Rat.

Shigure and Akito never officially married,but they did have a daughter whom they named Suzemei. She turned out to be the snake. Which pleased Ayame to no end.

Speaking of which,Ayame married his assistant,Mine, and they had a boy that was as flamboyant as his father. They named him Satoshi. He was the horse.

Haru and Rin recently became in engaged,although they already had a kid. His name is Fumio and he is the rooster.

Kureno purposed to Uo shortly after they moved in together. They produced the Sheep. A girl they named Kagami.

Hatori married Mayuko shortly after their trip to Okinawa. They had 3 boys. The youngest,born a few months earlier,was named Koizumi who was the Boar. The middle one was the Dog,his name was Itske. The oldest was named Zano,he was the dragon.

Finally, Hanajima and Kazuma married a year earlier,but had already had to kids. A girl named Usagi that was born the cat. And ironically "God," A boy named Usui.

Sometime later Hatori Walked out of the delivery room solemnly.

"Kyo, congratulations. They're girls."

"Girls? As in the plural form of girl?"

Hatori nodded. "You can see them now if you want."

Kyo stormed into the room with the others following closely. They saw Tohru holding a pair of Fraternal twins. The smaller one had slightly tan skin,like her father's. She had bright blue eyes and brunette hair like her mother's.

The larger one was pale like Tohru. But her hair and eye's were orange like kyo's.

Tohru looked up. "Kyo? Would you like to hold your daughters?"

Kyo glanced at them. "Of course." He picked up the daughter that had orange hair.

"She looks just like me."

"Let's just hope she doesn't have your attitude." Shigure said rudely. Kyo Glared at Shigure.

"Sorry~y." Shigure decided to pick up the smaller one.

"She looks just like you Tohru." He began to twirl her around. "OW!"

"What happened?" Tohru asked with concern.

"It bit me!"

The smaller one started to growl.

"I'm mean,_she _bit me!"

"That's my girl."Kyo said proudly.

"So have you guys decided on names yet?" Momiji Asked. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other. "No we haven't"

"I say you call the little one Fumou considering she has her father's personality...Ow,I think I'm bleeding."

"That's a great name! But what would we name the other one?"

Shigure picked her up and started twirling her around. Instead of biting him she cooed excitedly. "Well I like this one better,she's nice ^.^" He glanced at Fumou. She growled at him. Momiji hopped excitedly. "Let's name her Amai!'

"Amai it is!"

At that moment the nurse came in. :Hello I am Dr. Acula. I'm going to take the babies to get cleaned." Dr. Acula took the babies in his arms. Suddenly two puffs of smoke erupted into the air. A pair of hands slapped over the doctors eyes. "Sorry we won't be needing your services."

Hatori came in with Kisa and Hiro behind them. "Who's who?

Shigure took it upon himself to explain. By this time the girls had transformed back. "Amai,the one that looks like Kyon-kyon is the rabbit. And Fumou,Tohru's spitting image,is the Tiger."

And just like that, The final pieces of the Zodiac were Born.

* * *

THeres The first chapter! Janae!!!


	2. Age 5

Yo, Fumou here presenting the second chappie of Fruits Basket:The next .

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"But you have to Fumou. Besides all of your cousins will be there."

"Momma, their all older than me!"

"That's not true, Kizune-chan and Koizumi-kun will be there, and your auntie Mayuko will be teaching your class. Not to mention your sister. Where is she anyway?"

"She's with Kyo."

"Fumou call him dad." Tohru scolded.

"Daddy told me that I could call him Kyo as long as it's not in front of you...oh,oops!"

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Shigure-san,Fumou your bento is the green one. Go get your sister." She went to answer the door. Fumou went to the dojo where Kyo was traning Amai,Who was fighting pathectically.

"Amai,Grandpa Pervert is here to take us to school." Fumou said unenthusiastcially. Amai perked up.

"GRANDPA SHIGURE~E!" Amai ran out to greet their cousin. Amai was always so oblivious to Shigure's perverted attitude. Fumou however, took after her Dad and couldn't stand it. Fumou reached iver and hugged her father.

"Bye Dad,I'll kick your butt when I get home."

"We'll see Fumou." He winked at her as she went into the living room. Shigure ran to her with open arms. Fumou reacted by kicking him in the face.

"Ah Fumou-chan, How can you look so much like Tohru-kun,but be the exact opposite."

"Whatever, let's go Old Man."

"Call me Grandpa Shigure."

"Not on your life." She walked outside and into a very expensive-looking car. Most of the twins' cousin's were in there seeing as how most were still in elementary themselves.

"Hi guys." Everyone nodded in greetings. Everyone that is,except Zano.

"Yo,"he said. He was the only one in a middle school uniform. A traditional kind. Fumou blushed lightly. Zano was exactly 6 years older than the twins. He started his first year in middle school today. The car soon pulled up to the middle school.

"Gambatte Zano-kun!" said Fumou with a hearty smile. He smiled back and exited the car. Amai nudged Fumou," Boys are icky,huh?"

"Shut up Amai." It's true,Fumou did think every boy she knew was icky. But then again,Zano was not like the boys she knew. He was smart and kind,but at the same time fun with a good sense of humor. A perfect blend of Hatori and Mayuko. Fumou looked over at Amai.

She was helping Koizumi with a coloring book maze.

'She's one to talk,' Fumou thought,'She's been crushing on Koizumi since practically birth.' Koizumi was a feew moths older than the twins. Funny and cute,Koizumi had always been the apple of Amai's eye. Fumou looked over to their oldest cousin,Kisa Sohma. The Previous Tiger.

She was starting her last year of High school today. According to Momma,Kisa had been teased a lot due to the coloor of her hair. Fumou cast a worried look toward her sister. She vowed to protect Amai at all costs.

Finally they arrived at the elementary school. Fumou had to push Amai out of the car. Of course there was stares. Mostly for Amai but some were to Fumou. The twins were something of beauties. Being Sohma's and all.

The twins felt uncomfortable under the gazes. Fumou snapped, "What are you all looking at!!!!"

One brave person spoke up, "Your sister has weird hair and eyes"

Fumou punched the kid. "Don't talk about my sister like that. Ever."

* * *

HA! Yes! the second chapter is done! the next one will be out on Friday!


	3. Making onigiri

F:Wow,so sorry about it being late!

* * *

"Why am I here?" Said Amai with her signature confused expression.

"It's the first day of school and you pick a fight?!" The principle scolded Fumou, ignoring Amai's pleas.

"The kid started it." Said Fumou defensively, also ignoring Amai.

"I won't call your parents if you apologize to the boy you hit," Fumou crossed her arms.

"Certainly...If he apologizes to my sister,"

"Sure Sure, Just don't do something like this again."

"No promises.."

"What was that?!

"Nothing. Nothing." Fumou and Amai walked out of the office.

"Fumou, maybe you should listen to the teacher lady."

"I was only protecting you, Amai."

"You went too far."

Fumou rolled her eyes. "Whatever,let's just go to class." When class was over and they were back home the found out the the principle had indeed contacted their parents.

"You got in a fight?!" Tohru said in disbelief.

"Fumou! I am very disappointed in you. you shall receive your punishment in the dojo!" Kyo led Fumou to the dojo but as soon as the doors were closed his facade faded.

"So...how bad did you hurt him?"

Fumou tried to sound nonchalant as she said, "Well, I broke his nose."

"Oh yeah! Thats my girl! High Five!" They high fived, the contact made a loud 'BLOOM' sound. Kyo pulled away his hand gingerly.

"What's wrong?"

"My hand feels like a burning inferno! I think you dislocatede a joint. Here do it again to pop it back in." She did. "Ah,that's better. Atta girl!"

"So,like, am I in trouble?"

"Oh yeah,totally."

"Aw that sucks."

"Life sucks kid,especially for us Sohmas. Get used to it."

"That's fine, just take all the naive-ness of being a kid. Just don't do that to Amai, I don't care if your my Dad. I'll kick your ass."

"Hey! Where did you hear that word!?"

"Uh..you."

"Oh...Well then...Just don't say it in front of your mother."

"Speaking of which,let's go check on them." They slowly approached the kitchen. Fumou stopped short.

"What's wrong."

"Shh! Look. It's like looking into a shoujo manga." It was. Amai was helping Tohru make an afterschool snack,onigiri. Tohru's came out perfectly Triangular while Amai's came out...Square.

"Aw, mommy Mine aren't even like **yours.**"

"Well,they look just as yummy." Fumou walked in, picked up one of Amai's onigiri,took a bite then splurt it everywhere.

"Ah! Who made this rancid onigiri!?" Fumou shouted to the Heavens. Amai slowly raised her hand. "Oh,then it's delicious. But I prefer cod roe. But _daddy_ likes pickled plumb."

Amai walked over to Kyo. "Daddy?" She said with the most innocent face ever. "Would you like one of my onigiri's?"

Kyo couldn't resist Amai's cuteness. He took the onigiri and his face darkened. He took a bite but didn't swallow.

"It's okay if you don't like it. Just tell me." He stood there with his mouth full trying to make-up his mind. He saw Fumou shaking her fist at him and mouthing 'swallow.' He swallowed with great difficulty.

"G-Great."

"Are you sure? I won't get upset, Fumou says it builds character."

"Fumou,have you been teasing your sister?!" Tohru asked.

"No...I've been building her character." Kyo pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"So daddy, tell me you honest opinion." Kyo swallowed his pride and started telling her the truth.

"I don't like them." He shut his eyes tightly,afraid that she would cry.

"Okay." She threw out the batch and started to make another batch. "Mommy,can you teach me to make the cat ones?"

They continued to work on dinner and all was well...for now

_Fin._


	4. Middle school Beginnings

"But I don't want to go to school...woah,deja vu."

"Hush Amai," said Fumou,setting herselfup for another spar, "If I win this next spar you go with no complaint. You win,well,we'l see."

Amai rushed Fumou. Typical Amai move. Fumou ducked,dropped to the mat, swept Amai's leg from underneath her and pinned her.

"I win." Fumou declared,grinning like a mad man.

"Girls!" Called their dad from the outer dojo. "To the showers. Your gonna be late!"

"Yes Father!" they said in unison. Which sounded odd. They girls had changed considerably since the last time we same them. In the six years time skip I just did, Amai had grown...softer,for lack of a better word. Well,except her voice,it ran deep for a girl. But her body filled out in early curves, and her chest budded early, already passing her sister and her mom in size. Totally not fit for Martial arts.

Fumou however, had a voioce that ran high,but her body was lean and also had small curves,just enough for her to seem girly. Not like her sister,who already looked like a young woman.

After showering Fumou shook out her shoulder-length brown hair and ties it in a ponytail. Amai on the other hand brushed her waist-length carefully and tied it up in pigtails. They were going to the middle school all of their cousins had gone to. Icluding Zano,whom Fumou still had a crush on despite the fact that he was already in high school. But then again age never really mattered to her in any way,shape,or form. She believe that one had to earn respect and that it didn't come to you just because your older. Fumou had developed a strong,independent personality.

Amai slipped her uniform and fastened a necklace with a bunny charm that Koizumi had given her at the Elementary graduation ceremony. She wore it everywhere and said it was for good luck but really she liked something personal from Koizumi so close to her. Koizumi was probably the person she loved almost as much as she loved Fumou. And trust me,that's saying something.

After a quick breakfast the girls started to walk to meet at Hitori's house to pick up Koizumi. Amai chose to say at the gate while Fumuo ventured to the door and knocked,expecting Uncle Hatori or Koizumi himself to answer the door. Instead,though,it was Zano,looking all cool and manly in his high school uniform.

"Need Something Fum-Chan?"She blushed at the nickname he coined for her when she was in third grade.

"I-Is Koizumi ready to go?"

He shrugged, "I'll go get him."

In less then a minute Zano comes back with a scared shitless Koizumi. "There you go."

Fumou let Koizumi through first and then she turned to leave but Zano stopped her.

"Hey,try not to get in any fights this year ok Tiger?"

"Um ok...Dragon?"

He chuckled and went back inside. Fumou went back to Amai and Koizumi.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh she was flirting with her Boyfriend."

"Shut up Amai. He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh surrrrre."

"Just walk to school."

So the trio walk to school ready to take on any challenges ahead.

_Fin

* * *

_F: Yeah thats the chapter. Sorry it's so short,but it was either a short ass chapter or you wait another 3 months till i get my lazy ass to a computer long enough to write a long ass one. Check out Fumou's Corner,but not amai's cuz she sux


	5. It's over

ey guys, this is Fumou, or rather, Kyoko. My partner Amai and I had a falling out and will no longer be writing together. Thta's not to say we'll be deleteing the stories. To continue following Fruits Basket: The Next generation go to my profile : .net/u/1702447/Wow_Really

If you want to continue following Intruders go to Amai's profile: .net/u/1481711/Nobody_Else_Just_Me

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
